1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel system adapted to be dismantled very rapidly from a support such as the legs of a reclining chair or the like.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that individuals appreciate reclining chairs for sunbathing which may be moved like a wheelbarrow or rolled on two wheels associated with the front or rear feet or legs of the chair or other article. However, when chairs are provided with wheels, it is virtually impossible to stack them unless the wheels are dismantled. It will be readily understood that such dismantling is tedious, with the result that it is not possible to accomplish the desired result.